


Say Yes to the Question I Didn't Ask

by AngelwithMidnightWings



Series: Swan Queen - PROMPTS [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 10:17:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelwithMidnightWings/pseuds/AngelwithMidnightWings
Summary: Emma is nervous about taking the next step with Regina, so she finds a way to do it that will ease her mind and hopefully get her girlfriend to say yes





	Say Yes to the Question I Didn't Ask

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER:DON'T OWN ANY RECOGNIZABLE CHARACTERS  
> Don't sue me.
> 
> If you have any prompt ideas, leave them in the comments

Emma swan was not one for big gestures and vulnerable emotions. That was the reason she was still carrying around the ring she bought two months ago.

It was a simple ring, nothing too flashy. A gold band was the base with an amethyst gemstone in the middle surrounded by a smaller diamond on each side. It fit both of them, nothing too much. She just hadn’t worked up the courage to propose. She didn’t know how.

She had thought about taking her on a picnic, but it wasn’t sophisticated enough for the former Queen.

She had thought about getting their son in on it, but she decided against it.

She had so many more ideas but they never lived up to what she expected.

Now it was god knows what hour in the morning. The sun hadn’t even risen yet.

She was sitting in an armchair which she had pulled to the edge of the bed. Her feet were resting on the bed, a blanket pulled up her lap. She had the ring in her hands, staring at it as she contemplated what to do.

The brunette woman was lying on her back, the comforter pooled at her waist, feet sticking out the bottom. Despite what she wanted to think, Emma always teased the woman on how heavy a sleeper she was.

It would help for what she had just decided on.

She slipped back under the covers and scooted closer to the brunette. She was lying on the brunette’s left side, and slowly took her hand. She slipped the ring on to the proper finger, kissing her knuckles and pulling her closer to sleep a little longer. The brunette rolls closer into her, leeching off her body heat.

…

When she next wakes, the other side of the bed is empty. She goes to check the drawer where she normally keeps the ring before she remembers what she had done earlier that morning.

Regina hadn’t woken her up. She hadn’t acknowledged the new bling she was now sporting. Maybe she didn’t notice.

Emma gets up, worry settled in her heart, and makes her way out of the room and down the staircase.

She hears Henry’s voice followed by Regina’s laugh and smiles.

This was her family in the next room over; everything was going to be fine.

“Morning,” she says as she walks into the kitchen. Her eyes go immediately to Regina and then flick to the brunette’s hand. There sits the ring.

Regina smiles adoringly over at her. “Good morning, dear. Did you sleep well?”

“Mostly,” Emma murmurs, a soft smile filling her features.

“Well mom wants to go out for dinner tonight at the new restaurant down Main Street. What do you think?”

Emma’s eyes meet Regina’s. “I think that’s a great idea.”

Regina smiles at Henry. “See, I told you. Now go get ready, your grandparents are picking you up in half an hour.”

“Yes, mom,” he says with a roll eye. He shoves the last of his toast in his mouth as he gets up to leave, kissing Emma on the cheek when he passes.

“I didn’t know he was going with my parents today,” Emma says quietly, as she approaches Regina.

Regina kisses her softly when she comes to stand beside her. “He is after this,” she replies, holding up the hand with the ring.

Emma blushes but wraps her arm around her girlfriend’s waist. “I didn’t know how to do it properly.”

“I think this way was just fine, Miss Swan,” Regina replies, kissing her again. “So…Yes.”

“Yes?” Emma questions brow furrowed.

“Yes,” Regina says with a small chuckle. “I will marry you.”


End file.
